MY Little Pony Friendship Is magic
by Lighting Surge
Summary: Surge and twilight are preoccupied with a old prophecy. So they go to ponyville and oversee the preparations for the annual summer sun celebration but the celebration will be on hold.


**Surge is a nice and handsome unicorn. His coat is white while his mane and tail are blue with some yellow added. His cutie mark is a shield with a heart on it. meaning that he loves and protects his family and friends. His aunts are princess celestia and princess Luna. His the general of the royal guard. Surge and twilight are childhood best friends but twilght knows that princess mi corazon is surges mom while surge knows that twilight is the star pupil of celestia. They will both find out the true meaning of friendship as they're being sent to ponyville to oversee the preparations for the annual summer sun celebration but twilight is preoccupied with an ancient prophecy.**

 **Chapter 1:friend ship is magic part 1**

"Once upon a time in the magical land of equestria. There were three regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this, The eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn while the younger one brought up the moon to begin the night meanwhile the middle sister brought happiness to the land.. Thus the three sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects. All the different types of ponies. But as time went on the younger sister became resentful. the ponies relished and played in the day her eldest sister brought forth but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One faithful day the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The eldest and middle sister tried to reasoned with her but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness-nightmare moon. She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly the eldest sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom-the elements of harmony. The middle sister tried to reasoned with them but they did not listened. Using the magic of the elements of harmony, the eldest defeated her younger sister and banished her permanently on the moon. The middle sister took on the responsibility to raise the moon thus They maintained perfect harmony in equestria ever since." Twilight finished reading the story while surge was listening to her.

"Hmmm the elements of harmony I know I heard those before but where?" Muttered surge.

"In stories surge duh... Hey how is your mom lately?" ." Said twilight. They were seating under a beautiful tree at the park

"She's fine, it's been a awhile since I seen her." Said surge

"Ok... Alright lets go to my house and put this book back." Said twilight. Surge nodded his head in agreement. They left the park and started walking to twilight's house. On the way they were stopped by twilight's friends.

"There you guys are." Said lemon heart

"Aren't you guys going to moondancer's party later?" Asked minutte

"Sorry we would but we have so many things to do." Said twilight

"Tell moondancer our regards." Said surge.

"Alright see you guys around." Said twinkle shine. They left to go to moondancer's party.

"We should make it up to moondancer; twily." Said surge

"You're right." Said twilight. They were walking for minutes until they finally arrived at twilight's house. Spike was holding a present for moondancer's party until twilight opened the door and made spike rip his present.

"There you are spike, quick, find me that old copy of"predictions and prophecies." Asked twilight

"Who's that present for spike?" Asked surge

"It was a present for moondancer but..." Said spike. He puts the ripped present on the ground. Ember leaves his cage and flies towards surge.

"Hey ember hows my favorite gal doing?" Surge asked his female phoenix. Ember lets out a squawk. meanwhile They all noticed twilight looking through every book.

"No. No,no,no ugh spike!" Shouted twilight.

"It's over here!" Shouted spike. Twilight used her magic and took the book from spike. Spike fell down while twilight was going through the book trying to find the elements.

"Elements, elements, E,E,E ah, Elements of harmony." Twilight finally found the section for the elements.

"Whats the rush twily?" Asked surge

"See mare in the moon?" Muttered twilight. She ignored surge's question.

"Mare in the moon? Thats just an old ponies' tale." Said spike while putting back the books that twilight dropped.

"Mare,mare. Aha!" Said twilight with happiness.

"The mare in the moon- myth from olden pony times, a powerful pony who wanted to rule equestria." Said surge that read the section in the book.

"Defeated by the elements of harmony and imprisoned in the moon." Said twilight that was reading the next section.

"Legend has it that on the longest day of the 1,000th year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about nighttime eternal." Said surge.

"*gasps* surge do you know what this means?" Asked twilight

"No." Said surge

"Spike take a note,please,to the princess." Twilight asked, she summoned a scroll and a quill.

"Okeydoke." Said spike. He took the scroll and quill from twilight.

"My dearest teacher, my continuing studies of pony magic have led me and surge to discover that we are on the precipice of disaster." Said Twilight

"Preci-previ-"

"Something bad is going to happen!" Said twilight. Spike was writing down the last bit.

"For, you see, the mythical mare in the moon is, in fact, nightmare moon, and she's about to return to equestria and bring with her eternal night. Something must be done to make sure this terrible propechy does not come true. We await your quick response your faithful, student twilight sparkle and your nephew surge."

"Got it." Shouted spike with happiness

"Good send it." Said twilight

"Now?" Asked spike

"Of course." Said twilight

"Uh, I don't know twilight. Princess celestia's a little busy getting ready for the summer sun celebration. And it's like the day after tomorrow." Said spike

"That's just it, spike. The day after tomorrow is the 1,000th year of the summer sun celebration. It's imperative that the princess is told right away." Said twilight

"Imper-imper-" spike was trying to spell the word.

"Important!" Shouted twilight. Spike was blown away by her shouting

"Aah-aah!" Shouted spike. He hit the lower bookshelf.

"Okay okay! *inhales deeply* there it's on its way but I wouldn't hold your breath.." Said spike that just sent the letter.

"Oh, I'm not worried, spike the princess trusts me completely. In all the years she been my mentor, she's never once doubted me." Said twilight

Spike started gulping and burped out celestia's letter in front of twilight.

"See, I knew she would want to take immediate action." Said twilight

"That was really fast even for my aunt, twily." Said surge. He used his magic and grab the scroll.

"*clears throat* my dearest , most faithful student, twilight, you know that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely." Said surge

"Mhm." Said twilight with joy.

"But you simply must stop reading those dusty old books." Said surge

Twilight gasped.

"My dear twilight, there is more to a young pony's life than studying. So I'm sending you and surge to supervise the preparations for the summer sun celebration in this years location ponyville and I have an even more essential task for you to complete... Make some friends." Surge finished reading the message.

"Huh." Said twilight in disgust.

"Alrighty lets go!" Shouted surge. Meanwhile in princess celestia's throne room.

"Hmm could it be? No it's not i banished her permanently she can't return, I have to call Corazon." Muttered celestia.

She summoned a scroll and a quill than she started using her magic to wrote for her.

"My sister I have some urgent news. Twilight and your son surge found out that tomorrow the stars will align and make a escape route for Luna. You must come to canterlot. Im sure that she's still nightmare moon but I have great faith in twilight and surge. They will defeat nightmare moon and bring back our long lost sister. Your sister, celestia." She used her magic to sent the message to mi Corazon. Meanwhile mi corazon was in her castle relaxing until she received the message. She opened the scroll with her magic and started reading it. She quickly used her magic and teleported to celestia's castle.

Meanwhile surge,twilight,spike,and ember were on their way to ponyville. They were In a chariot being pulled by male Pegasus knights.

"Look on the bright side, twilight. The princess arranged for us to stay in a library. doesn't that make you happy?Said surge.

"Yes! Yes, it does you know why? Because I'm right. Ill check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find some proof of nightmare moon's return." Said twilight with joy

"Then when will you make friends, like the princess said?" Asked spike

"She said to check on preparations. I am her student, and ill do my royal duty, but the fate of equestria does not rest on us making friends." Said twilight

"I don't know, maybe it will be fun to make friends in ponyville." Said surge. They finally arrived in ponyville. The gang got off an thanked the Pegasus knights for a job well done. The Pegasus left.

"Maybe the ponies in ponyville have interesting things to talk to about." Said spike. They saw a pink earth pony walking towards them.

"Come on, twily. Just try." Said surge. The pink earth pony stopped and was starring at them.

"Uh, uh hello?" Said twilight

The pink earth pony gasped and went away really fast.

"Well, that was interesting, all right." Said twilight in confusion.

The gang walked off to go see the things they are sent to oversee.

"Summer sun celebration official overseer's checklist. Number 1, banquet preparations, sweet apple acres." Said spike. They walked to a apple farm.

"Yee-haw." Shouted a oranges colored earth pony that was wearing a hat. They saw her running towards a apple tree. She turned around and bucked the tree making the apples fall in the empty baskets.

"Woah." Said surge that was impressed.

"*sighs* lets just get this over with. Good afternoon. My name is twilight sparkle and these are my friends surge,spike,and ember." Said twilight.

"[southern accent] we'll, howdy-do ms. Twilight. And mr. Surge. a pleasure making your acquaintance. I'm apple jack."said the orange earth pony. She was shaking their hooves one by on really fast.

"Hello applejack." Said surge.

"We here at sweet apple acres sure do like making new friends." Said applejack

"Friends? Actually, I, uh..." Said twilight.

"So, what can I do you for?" Said applejack. She gave them a wink.

"*clears throat* well, were here to supervise preparations for the summer sun celebration. And you're in charge of the food?" Asked twilight.

"We sure as sugar are. Would you guys care to sample some?" Asked applejack

"As long as it doesn't take too long." Said twilight

"I would love too." Said surge. Applejack ran and ranged a rusty triangle bell.

"Soup's on, everypony!" Shouted applejack. The ground started rumbling and the gang turned and saw a group of ponies running towards them. All of the sudden surge,spike,ember,and twilight were now seating at a table.

"Now, why don't I introduce y'all to the apple family?" Asked applejack.

"Thanks, but we really need to hurry." Said twilight. Surge saw this opportunity to mess with twilight

"We would love too." Said surge with happiness. A yellow pony with a green mane that had three apple fritters as her cutie mark offered twilight a apple fritter.

"This here's apple fritter." Said applejack. Another yellow pony but with a red mane. she had three candy apples as her cutie mark brought surge and spike some candy apples deeped in caramel.

"Apple bumpkin." Said applejack. This time a whitish pinkish earth pony with a green mane and her cutie mark was an image of three cupcakes, had a cupcake with a apple slice on top of her head. Puts it down on the table for ember.

"Red gala." Said applejack. This time a yellowish colt with a big red apple as his cutie mark brought a apple cake and placed it on the table.

"Red delicious." Said applejack. Another yellowish colt but this time his cutie mark was three golden apple brought them apple cupcakes.

"Golden delicious." A yellowish pony brought a apple pie to them.

"Caramel apple. Apple strudel. Apple tart. Baked apples. Apple brioche. Apple cinnamon crisp." Said applejack. One by one the gang's table was being filled with apple food.

"*inhales deeply* big mcintosh, apple boom, and...granny smith." Said applejack. A built red colt with orange mane and tail was holding a cupcake. He was wearing a wooden seat on bis neck. His cutie mark was a big sliced green apple. Meanwhile a yellowish earth pony with pink reddish mane while wearing a big bowtie was holding a cake on her back. Her flank was blank. Meanwhile a old greenish pony with a white mane was happily sleeping on her rocking chair. Her cutie mark was a pie.

"Up and at 'em, Granny Smith. We got guests." Said applejack.

"*wakes up* what? Soup's on? I'm, uh, I'm coming, I'm coming." Said Granny Smith. She was walking so slow.

"Why, I'd say they're already part of the family." Said apple jack.

"*chuckles* okay, well, I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way." Said twilight

"Aren't you gonna stay for brunch? Asked apple bloom

"Sorry. We would loved too but we have an awful lot to do." Said surge. The apple family all moaned in sadness.

"Fine." Muttered twilight.

"Yes!" Shouted surge with happiness. They all were happily eating the food that was piled on the table. A few minutes later they decided to leave. They were walking away from sweet apple acres.

"Food's all taken care of. Next is weather." Said spike. He was checking off in the to do list meanwhile twilight was walking slowly since she was full but surge was walking happily.

"Uhh I ate too much pie." Muttered twilight. Her stomach was swollen with food.

"Hmm there's suppose to be a Pegasus pony named rainbow dash clearing the clouds." Said spike. Twilight and surge looked up and saw the sky full of clouds.

"We'll shes not doing a very good job, is she?" Said twilight. All of the sudden she was rammed by a blue Pegasus pony with rainbow colored mane. They landed on the mud. Twilight was on the ground covered in mud while rainbow dash was on top of her.

"*chuckles* uh, excuse me? *chuckles again*" said rainbow dash

"MM." Said twilight that was annoyed.

"*Chuckles* let me help you." Said rainbow dash. She left and brought back a cloud. She kicked the cloud and it started raining. Surge and spike were snickering. Twilight was all clean but she was very wet.

"*laughs* oops. I guess I overdid it. Um, Uh, how about this'd my very own patented rainblow dry. No, No. Don't thank me. You're quite welcome." Said rainbow dash. She flew around in circles and created a rainbow tornado that dried up twilight but left her mane all frizzy and curly.

Surge bursted out laughing. spike was also cracking up. Rainbow dash also started laughing.

"Let me guess- you're rainbow dash." Said twilight.

"The one and only. Why? You heard of me?" Asked rainbow dash in excitement.

"I heard you're supposed to be keeping the sky clear. *sighs* I'm twilight sparkle and that unicorn over there is surge. The little dragon is spike and the phoenix is called ember. And the princess sent us to check on the weather." Said twilight.

"Yeah,yeah. That'll be a snap. Ill do it in a jiffy, just as soon as I'm done practicing." Said rainbow dash. She was relaxing on a cloud.

"Practicing? for what?" Asked twilight.

"The wonderbolts. They're gonna perform at the celebration tomorrow, *starts flying in circles*and I'm gonna show them my stuff." Said rainbow dash.

"The wonderbolts?" Said twilight with a little of sarcasm.

"Yep." Said rainbow dash.

"The most talented Fliers in all of equestria?" Said twilight

"That's them." Said rainbow dash

*scoffs* please. They'd never accept a Pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day." Said twilight.

"Woah twily what are you doing?" Asked surge

"Just watch." Muttered twilight softly.

"Hey, I could clear this sky in 10 seconds flat." Boasted rainbow dash

"Prove it." Twilight challenged rainbow dash to clear the sky. Rainbow dash zips back and forth, up and down kicking all the clouds. She cleared the sky perfect.

"What'd I say? 10 seconds flat. I'd never leave ponyville hanging. *laughs* you guys should see the looks on your faces. Ha! You're a laugh, twilight sparkle. I can't wait to hang out with you guys some more." Said rainbow dash. She left the scene.

"Wow. shes amazing."Muttered spike.

"Nice reverse sicology twily plus you just made another friend." Said surge

Spike starts flipping twilight's hair around and starts giggling.

"Wait! It's kind of pretty once you get used to it." Said spike. They gang walked to a large building and went in. Spike looked at the next step in the list.

"Decorations." Said spike. They looked around and saw amazing decorations.

"Beautiful!" Said surge in awed

"Yes. the decor is coming along nicely. this ought to be quick. Will be at the library in no time. beautiful indeed."Said twilight

"Not the decor-her." Said surge. The gang saw a beautiful white unicorn pony. Her mane was purple and perfectly brushed. her cutie mark had three diamonds. Spike and surge were love strucked by rarity.

"No, no. No. Oh, goodness, no." Muttered rarity. She was using her magic to pick which ribbon was perfect.

"How's my mane is it perfect?" asked surge.

"Forget about you how are my spines? Are they straight?" Said spike. Twilight and ember looked at them and smiled. They walked towards her.

"Good afternoon beautiful." Said surge.

"Just a moment, please. I'm in the zone, as it were. Oh, yes! Sparkle always for the trick, does it not? Why, rarity, you are a talent." muttered rarity. She found the perfect ribbon. It was a bright red and sparkly one. She used her magic to tie it on the stage pole.

"Talented indeed." Muttered surge. He was staring at rarity. His pupils in his eyes turned into hearts.

"Now, Um, how can I help you- aah-ha-ha. Oh, my stars, darling! What eer happened to your coiffure?" Asked rarity. She completely ignored surge and went to twilight.

"Ha better luck next time surge I saw her first." Said spike.

"In your dreams." Said surge.

"Oh, you mean my mane? We'll, it's a long story. Im just here to check on the decorations, and then ill be out of your hair." Said twilight

"Out of my hair? What about your hair?" Asked rarity.

"Wait. Where are we going? Help!" Rarity was pushing twilight to somewhere. While surge and spike were still love struck so they walked behind rarity. Ember kept them from doing anything stupid. The gang went outside and walked to somewhere with rarity. Meanwhile at princess celestia's castle.

"My sister what are we going to do?" Asked celestia

"Like you said were going to put faith in twilight and surge." Said mi amor. Back at ponyville. The gang were at rarity's house.

"No. No. Unh-unh too green." Said rarity. She was using her magic to change twilight's outfits.

"Too yellow." Said rarity. She took off the yellow dress from twilight. Rarity poofed twilight's mane.

"Too poofy." Said rarity. She brushed her hair but left some poofiness left.

"Not poofy enough." Said rarity. She finally puts on the last dress she has on twilight.

"No go on, my dear you were telling me where you're from." Said rarity. She finally made the perfect dress choice. Twilight had some strings on her. Rarity bit the strings and started pulling them. Twilight was be so tighten up by the dress.

"We've...*groans* been sent... From canterlot... To-" twilight was thrown across the room since rarity stopped pulling.

"Canterlot?! Oh, I am so envious. The glamour, the sophistication. I've always dreamed of living there. I can't wait to hear all about it. We are gonna be the best of friends, you and I." Said rarity. She gave twilight a hug but rarity noticed something off about the dress.

"Emeralds?! What was I thinking? Let me get you some rubies." Said rarity. She went to her jewel box to get some rubies

"Quick, before she decides to dye my coat a new color." Said twilight that was in hurry.

"But...*sighs* alright." Said surge. Surge used his magic and teleported himself and his friends outside. They walked away. They were walking to their next destination.

"Wasn't she wonderful." Said spike that was on twilight's back.

"Oh yeah." Said surge. They were both still love struck by rarity.

"Focus casanovas, whats next on the list?" Asked twilight

"*clears throat* oh, uh, music. It's the last one." Said spike. The gang stopped because they heard birds singing in perfect harmony. They hid behind a bush and look through it. They saw a yellowish Pegasus pony with pinkish hair. Her cutie mark had three butterflies.

The birds were singing in harmony except a blue jay was singing off key.

"Oh, my. Um, stop, please, everyone. Um.. Excuse me, sir. I mean no offense, but your rhythm is just a teeny, tiny bit off." Said fluttershy. The blue jay nodded his head in agreement. They got ready to sing again.

"Now Follow me, please. A-one, A-two, A-one, two, three. *gasps*" fluttershy got spooked by twilight. The birds all left the tree.

"Hello!" Shouted twilight. Fluttershy looked down and saw twilight on the ground.

"Oh, my. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to frighten your birds. I'm jut here to check up on the music, and it sounded beautiful." Said twilight. Fluttershy landed gracefully but she was quiet and nervous.

"I'm twilight sparkle. Whats your name?" Asked twilight.

"Um...I'm...*mumbles the name fluttershy*" fluttershy mumbled quietly.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Asked twilight.

"Um...my name is... *mumbles again* fluttershy." Said fluttershy.

"Didnt quite catch that." Said twilight. Fluttershy starts whimpering. Twilight saw the birds coming back.

"Well, um, it looks like your birds are back. So I guess everything's in order. Keep up the good work." Said twilight.

Fluttershy whimpers again.

"Okay." Said twilight that was weirded out by fluttershy. Twilight went back to the bush and surge came out with ember on his head. Spike also came out.

"Well, that was easy." Said twilight. Fluttershy saw ember and spike.

"*gasps* a baby dragon and a bird!" Shouted fluttershy very loudly. She pushed twilight out of the way by accident.

"Oh, I've never seen a baby dragon before. What type of bird species is that?" Asked fluttershy.

"My name is spike and this is ember. She's a phoenix" said spike

"You guys are so cute." Said fluttershy

"Well, well, well,." Said spike. He felt important.

"Oh, my. He talks. What about you beautiful?" Asked fluttershy. Ember lets out a squawk.

"Oh that's ok your feathers are beautiful." Said fluttershy. Ember lets out a happy squawk. She flew away from surge's head and landed on flittershy's head instead.

"Hey my name is surge." Surge tried to introduced himself but fluttershy ignored him cause she was more interested in spike and ember.

"I didn't know dragons could talk. That's just so incredibly wonderful. I-I just don't even know what to say." Said fluttershy. Twilight used her magic and grabbed spike. She puts him on her back.

"Well, in that case, we better be going." Said twilight. Ember flew back to surge's head. They started walking away but fluttershy started following them.

"Wait, wait. My name is fluttershy. Wow, a talking dragon also a beautiful Phoenix. What do dragons talk about?" Asked fluttershy. Twilight started to get annoyed.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Asked spike.

"Absolutely everything." Said fluttershy. Twilight groans. Surge starts snickering because twilight is getting annoyed.

"Well, I started out as a cute little purple-and-green egg." Said spike

"I really want to know more about you ember but you can't speak." Said fluttershy. Ember was about to let it out a squawk but spike interupted her.

"Anyways More about me." Said spike. The gang were walking for hours while spike was telling fluttershy about his life.

"And that's the story of my whole entire life... Well, up until today. Do you want to hear about today?" Asked spike with enthusiasm.

"Oh, yes, please." Said fluttershy.

"Wuh! I am so sorry. How did we get here so fast? This is where were staying while in ponyville, and my poor baby dragon needs his sleep." Said twilight.

"No, I don't aah!" Twilight knocked spike off from her back. *baby talk* aww! Wool at that. He's so sweepy, he can't even keep his whittle bawance." Said twilight. She gave fluttershy a convincing smile.

"Poor thing. You simply must get him to bed." Fluttershy swooped and grabbed spike. They went inside the tree house where surge and twilight are staying. Twilight,surge,and ember went in. Twilight pushed fluttershy outside.

"Yes, yes. We'll get right on that. Well goodnight." Said twilight. She closed the door. The lights were all turned off nobody could not see a thing.

"Huh. Rude much?" Said spike

"Sorry, spike, but me and surge have to convince the princess that nightmare moon is coming, and we're running out of time. We just need to be alone so We can study. Without a bunch of crazy ponies trying to make friends all the time. Now, where's the light?" Asked twilight. All of the sudden the lights turned on and the gang saw ponies in their home surrounded by party decorations.

"*squeals like a girl* oh... I *fake coughs* got something stuck in my throat." Said surge that was embarrassed.

"Surprise!" Shouted every pony in the room. Twilight groaned again.

"Surprise! Hi. I'm pinkie pie. And I threw this party just for you Guys. Were you guys surprised? Were you, were you? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Said pinkie pie that was hoping around twilight,surge,spike, and ember.

"Very surprised." Said surge.

"Libraries are supposed to be quiet." Said twilight.

"*chuckling* that's silly. What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I mean duh! Boring! You see, I saw you guys when y'all first got here, remember? You were all, "hello." And I was all *gasps* remember? You see, I never saw you guys before. And if I never saw you guys before, that means you all are new, 'cause I know everypony, and I mean everypony, in ponyville and if you all were new, you hadn't met anyone yet. And if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have no friends. And of you don't have any friends, that you must be lonely. And that made me so sad. And I had an idea. And that's why I went *gasps* "I should throw a great, big, ginormous, super-super, spectacular welcome party. And invite everyone in ponyville. See? And you have lots and lots of friends." Said pinkie pie. Rainbow dash,applejack,rarity,and fluttershy came out from the crowd and were next to pinkie pie. Twilight was pouring hot sauce instead of soda into a glass while pinky pie was talking the whole time. She grabbed a straw and started drinking it. Her mouth got really hot. Twilight turned around and saw the mane five behind her. Her mouth started turning into a shade of red since she still had hot sauce.

"Are you all right, sugar cube?" Asked applejack. Surge started snickering. Twilight couldn't take it no more so she went to grab some punch too cool her mouth down.

"Aww! She's so happy, she's crying." Said pinkie pie. Twilight went up stairs. Surge and ember were standing next to the mane five. Spike went to the table and noticed that the hot sauce bottle was open. Pinkie pie tilted the bottle and poured it on a cupcake than she grabbed it and ate it. The gang were shocked that her mouth was not burning up.

"*muffled* what? This is good." Said pinkie pie. Surge was talking to the mane 5. Ember was on fluttershy's head.

"I'm glad twily met all of you guys." Said surge.

"No problem surge." Said applejack.

"Twily? Are you guys dating?" Asked rarity.

"What?... No...were best friends but I am single. *winks at rarity*" said surge.

"Oh darling you're so funny and cute." Said rarity. Surge got all excited.

"Wait so do all of you guys know each other?" Asked surge.

"Yes!" Said the mane five. Twilight was upstairs on her bed. She was covering her head with a pillow. She was annoyed and tired since the party was still going on. Spike opens the door. He was wearing a lamp shade on his face.

"Hey, twilight, pinkie pie's starting "pin the tale on the pony. Want to play?" Asked spike.

"No! All the ponies in this town are crazy! Do you know what time it is?" Asked twilight in a rude manner.

"It's the eve of the summer sun celebration. Everypony has to stay up, or they'll miss the princess raise the sun. You really should lighten up, twilight. It's a party." Said spike. He left and closed the door.

"*mumbling* ugh! Here I thought I'd have time to learn more about the elements of harmony, but silly me. All this ridiculous friend-making has kept me from it." Muttered twilight to herself. She got off from her bed and started walking towards the window. She saw the moon with nightmare moon's head shadow. The stars are aligning with each other.

"Legend has it that on the longest day of the 1,000th year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about everlasting night. I hope the princess was right. I hope is really is just an old pony tale." Muttered twilight to herself again. Spike opened the door.

"Come on, twilight! It's time to watch the sun rise." Said spike. Twilight decided to go with them. Meanwhile back at the castle.

"What should we do sister it's almost close?!" Asked amor

"Have faith in twilight and surge." Said Celestia. Meanwhile back at ponyville. Everyone was at the mayors hall waiting to see the sun rise up.

Twilight,surge,spike,and ember were together.

"Isn't this exciting? Are you excited? I've never been so excited. Well, except for the time that I saw you walking into town, and I went *gasps* but, I mean, really, who can too that?" Said pinkie pie. Everyone heard the birds singing in perfect harmony.

Fluttershy was conducting the birds. A light lowers its site to the mayor of ponyville.

"Fillies and gentle colts, as mayor of ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the begging of the summer sun celebration.*everypony starts cheering* in just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise and celebrate this,*twilght looks at the moon and notices that the mare on the moon is gone* the longest day of the year. And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the rulers of our land, the very ponies who gives us the sun and moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringers of harmony to all of equestria...*fluttershy tells the birds to get ready to sing again* princess celestia and princess mi Corazon!" Shouted the mayor.

"Mom!?" Muttered surge. He was excited to see his mom again. Rarity pulled the curtains but the princesses didnt show up.

"Huh?" Muttered rarity.

"This can't be good." Said twilght. She got nervous.

"Hey twily where's my Aunt and mom?" Asked surge with worriness in his tone.

"*crowd murmuring* remain calm, everypony. There must be a reasonable explanation." Said the mayor.

"Ohh, ooh, I love guessing games. Is she hiding?" Said pinkie pie.

"She's gone! Shouted rarity that was on top of the balcony. Everyone gasped.

"Ooh, their good. Aah!" Shouted pinkie pie. Everyone noticed a blue/black cloud coming from the top balcony.

"Oh no." Twilight muttered quietly.

"It's true?" Asked surge. The cloud disappeared but a dark allicorn appeared.

"Nightmare moon." Muttered twilght again.

"She's real?!" Aske surge again.

"We have to do something surge." Said twilght. Spike and ember fainted.

"Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious little sun-loving faces." Said nightmare moon

"What did you do with our princesses?" Asked rainbow dash. She was about to fly but applejack grabbed her tail.

"Slow down, nelly." Said applejack

"*laughs evilly* why? Am I not royal enough for you? Dont you know who I am?" Asked nightmare moon.

"Ooh, ooh! More guessing games. Uh, hokey smokes. How about queen meanie? No. Black snooty, black snooty! *muffled speaking*" applejack stuffed a apple in pinkie pie's mouth.

"Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for 1,000 years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?" Asked nightmare moon.

"We did and we know who you are. You're the mare in the moon, nightmare moon." Said twilght

"That's right!" Shouted surge. Everypony gasped.

"Well, well, well. Some ponies who remembers me. Then you guys also know why I'm here." Asked nightmare moon.

"You're here to...to..." Twilght couldn't finished her sentence.

"*laughs evilly* remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth the night will last forever!" Shouted nightmare moon. Her cloud came back but it was bigger than ever. Thunder roared loudly. The night was now forever.

 **What will the gang do now? Stay tuned for part 2**


End file.
